M I N E
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan Sora? kenapa..kenapa.../ my first fict in FKSI! mind to rnr?


**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

" Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu…maka tak akan 'ku biarkan satu orang pun'bisa mendapatkanmu…— "

" —sayang! HA! HA! HA! "

" jangan…Jangan…JANGAAAAN! "

" TIDAAAAKK! KYAAAA! "

" HA! HA! HA! "

.

.

**M I N E**

**Shuzuki Honoda: **HAII~HOOO!

Yusue*Mint: Sebutkan janjimu wahaii author pendatang!

HAI! Ini 'lah saia, **Shuzuki Honoda** dengan fict abalan bin gaje! Salam sejahtera!

Yusue*Mint: Bagus-bagus! Good boy! Sit(Lho? emang Shuzuki anjing?)!

HEH! Enak aja! Masa gw di samain sama anjing! Yaudah! Ayo beri salam!

Yusue*Mint: HO! HO! HO! Selamat pagi cekgu…~

APA-APAAN ITU? Hh. Yaudah deh! Mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai!

Yusue*Mint: yang ada di FKSI ini tentunya! Mohon di bantu yaa! Bim sa—*dilempar

Dasar assistant gak becus! Gini, saia ini author baru di FKSI, karena biasanya saia buat fict FESI(Fandom EyeShield Indonesia)! Tapi lagi iseng-iseng! Terus perlu di **INGAT** fict ini ada 'twoshoot'! jadi ini juga twoshoot pertama 'ku!~

Yusue*Mint: *balik lagi*/*ngelempar Shuzuki(?)* Yaa..~ jadi kita mulai aja yaa..~

**Disclaimer:**Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

**Story by:**Shuzuki Honoda

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort, Crime

**Rated:**T

**Pair:**KenSora, LeonSora, YuriSora

**Warning****: **Lebay, Gore, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, AU, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Ken's POV**

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…

Waktu terus berputar…terus berjalan tanpa henti…

Membawaku pada kegelapan malam yang di liputi taburan bintang dan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menderang.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa…memikirkan kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat hingga '_dia_' memutuskan hubungan kami. Hubungan yang kami rajut selama ini…

Atas asas apa…? Rasanya aku tidak berperilaku kasar padanya…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau memutuskanku…sora.

**Flashback**

Tokyo, 28 January. 17.54 Japan Time.

Aku menghentakan kaki 'ku perlahan pada trotoar jalan.

" Hhh… " aku menghela nafas panjang, dan kemudian menatap kotak kecil pink berhiaskan pita besar berwarna merah pada kotak pink tersebut.

" Semoga dia suka! " gumanku sambil tersenyum.

.

—M I N E—

.

Sora's Apartment, 18.31 Japan Time.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar apartment Sora tidak sabaran. O'ya, kalian belum tau ya? Apa alasanku untuk pergi ke apartment Sora? Well, sekarang ini hari jadi kami yang ke-2, jadi aku kesini untuk mengingatkannya.

…

Beberapa menit aku tidak mendapat respon apa pun' dari dalam, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu dan…

BRAAAKK…

Yeah, pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tidak ingin 'ku lihat seumur hidupku…dia…Sora…

" S-Sora…k-kau.. " ucapku lirih dan di liputi oleh tatapan tidak percaya.

" …ken…? " guman Sora kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya…berciuman.

" Sora kau… " kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat. 'kesal', itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

" b-biar aku jelaskan…ayo kita bicarakan di luar! Mmh. Leon-kun, tunggu di sini yaa~ " ucap sora ceria pada seorang laki-laki berambut silver. Dan dia… sangat familiar di mataku… yeah, familiar…

.

—M I N E—

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar apartmentnya rapat-rapat Sora mulai menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

" Ken… " ucapnya lirih.

" Sora! Cepat jelaskan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Leon! " Tanyaku dengan nada membentak.

" aku…aku…aku… " katanya dengan nada bergetar.

" Cepat Sora jelaskan padaku! " kataku membentak.

" aku…aku…aku… " katanya mengambil jeda dan mulai melanjutkan ketakatanya yang tak terduga...

" …menyukai Leon… maafkan aku Ken… tapi, kita sampai di sini… saja.. " ucapnya lirih. Mataku terbelak tidak percaya, tubuhku lemas, tatapanku kosong, dan… kotak kecil itu pun' terjatuh tepat di sampingku.

BRUUUKK…

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

" maaf… " ucapnya sambil meninggalkan 'ku sendiri.

**End of Flashback**

" Sora. Sora Naegino. Kau pasti kau akan mendapat balasannya. Yeah, balasannya! HAHA " tawaku pada kesunyian dan gelapnya malam.

.

—M I N E—

.

**Normal POV**

TAP... TAP… TAP…

Hentakan kaki seseorang mengisi keheningan malam.

KRIEEEET…

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga terdengar. Terpampang 'lah seorang pria dengan sebilah pisau yang bisa di lihat bahwa pisau itu sudah…diasah.

" kau…kau…KAU! " bentak pria itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang sedang terbaring lelah di ranjang kamarnya.

" hahha…HAHAHA! " tawa lelaki itu sambil tertawa sadis.

" Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya…tuan Leon? Atau harus 'ku sebut… MANTAN SAHABATKU? " tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Dan, pada saat itu juga lelaki yang dipanggil 'Leon' itu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya yang memancarkan ketenangan itu seketika hilang saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah…

" KEN? " ucapnya dengan nada terkejut dan matanya yang membelak.

" hahha…lucu. Yeah, lucu! Jadi hanya itu kata-kata terakhirmu? Kalau begitu… SELAMAT TINGGAL LEON SI PENGKHIANAT! HAHA " tawa itu lagi… tawa itu… mengerikan. Ken mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dan…

CRAAAAAASSH…

Pisau itu menerjang dada kiri Leon, sehingga menghasilkan cairan merah kental nan' segar dari dada itu. Dan sekarang terpampang 'lah sudah… jasad yang tak bernyawa itu… jasad Leon.

" belum. BELUUUM! " jerit Ken di ruangan yang sudah ternodai bercak-bercak darah. Ternyata Ken masih belum puas hanya dengan membunuh Leon.

" kau…kau…KAU HARUS TAU APA YANG KURASAKAN! " kata Ken pada gelapnya malam. Mungkin jika kalian melihat langit pada malam itu kalian akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah malam tergelap yang pernah ada… yeah, pada malam itu bulan dan bintang enggan menampaka sinarnya.

JLEB… JLEB… JLEB…

Ken terus menghantam tubuh Leon tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun'.

" HAHAHA! Tidak akan ada yang boleh memiliki Sora! Selain..—" ucap Ken sambil mengambil jeda sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" —**aku**! HAHAHA " jika kalian melihat kejadian ini mungkin kalian sudah beranggapan bahwa Ken ada 'lah pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang kabur dari selnya.

.

—M I N E—

.

**TING…NUNG…TING…NUNG…**

Sekarang mobil ambulance, polisi, bahkan para wartawan sudah memadati rumah Leon.

" Tenang. Kami akan secepatnya mengungkap kasus ini secepatnya. Motif pelaku menggunakan sebilah pisau untuk mengoyak tubuh korban. Kami harap kasus ini tidak meresahkan warga. Terimakasih. " ucap seorang polisi yang kita kenal bernama pak Jerry.

Pelaku? Tentu kalian sudah tau jawabannya pelaku itu…—

.

.

.

—Ken…

.

**T.B.C**

.

**Author Massage**

FUAAAAHH! Selesai juga, cuy!

Yusue*Mint: Yadeh… selese. Tapi inget! Fictnya twoshoot! Jadi ada CHAPT 2nya juga.

Iye-iye! Aku gw tau! Gw gak perlu di ceramahin lagi!

Yusue*Mint: syapa yang mau ceramahin lo? Gw aja capek gini! Gimana mau ceramah cobaa!

O'iya-ya! Hehhehe..~ maaph, gw lupa kalo lo cepe—eh. Cape!

Yusue*Mint: yasudaah! Kalau gitu…

.

.

**Review Please!**


End file.
